The Time Will Come a Ranma ½ Crossover
by Alternate-Reality
Summary: Ranma has Just Defeted Saffron and Rescued Akane, but Dissapears for Several Hours Only saying he Needed a little time allone, 6 hours pass before everyone lookd for him. Cologne finds Him talking with somone who isn't there...(Update on it's way!)
1. Ranma ½ The Time Will Come Prologue

  
Author's Notes:  
This takes place in a slightly different timeline to that of the Ranma ½ Manga  
The Difference being that despite Ranma having defeated Saffron, His Mother still does not know who he is.

Ranma ½ - The Time Will Come

Enjoy!

Ranma Was Sitting silently on the top of a Mountain peak overlooking the Jusendo valley, all he was doing was starring out over the valley with an expressionless face, "why can't anything ever work out the way that I want it to?" he quietly asked himself with a sad depressed sigh, "why can't I even tell Akane how I really feel about her?" he quietly asks himself in an almost unnoticeable sadness.

"Because the time has not yet come" Said a soft voice quietly from behind him,  
Ranma didn't even turn around to see who it was, "but the time will come soon enough" said the voice, again Ranma didn't bother to turn around, although Ranma had no idea who it was that was talking to him, he strangely felt that the voice was familiar somehow and that he should trust it, "please leave me alone right now, I want to be alone just now" he asked quietly.

"don't worry Ranma, all things will work out the way that you want in due time"  
said the voice in a quiet soothing manner, "but you may have to do something that you would usually hit someone for suggesting" the voice continued in the same manner, "but any such views will soon pass" the voice finished with a calming effect, "right now I would do almost anything if I could make that happen" said Ranma, "none of this mess is good for anyone, especially Akane, and the stress and worry definitely are not good for her family." he finished, "it will Ranma, It will, when the time comes It will" said the voice.

"who was that you were talking to son-in-law?" asked a slightly raspy voice hopping up behind him,  
"what do you want Cologne?" came Ranma's quiet reply, "everyone is going insane looking for you, you have been gone for 6 hours" said Cologne, then she caught Ranma mumbling under his breath "6 hours? I only left 2 hours ago...", Cologne raised an eyebrow as she made a mental note of this,  
then Ranma Sighed, "ok, let's go" and got up and started down the mountain to where they were camped, Cologne thought for a minute "something about him has changed, and who was he talking to? The Most I could see was a blurred shadow" as Cologne was thinking about this she started to hop back down the mountain side; Cologne had a Very strange feeling about this and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.  
And that feeling in itself wasn't a good sign...

Back at the camp. "RANMA!" Akane Yelled as she ran to him, "where were you all this time?" she asked after nearly knocking him over, "Just off thinking" was Ranma's Reply, "thinking for 6 hours? about what?" Asked Akane, "stuff…" said Ranma, "did you think about me any?" asked Akane in a quiet shy voice, Ranma subtly turned in a direction so no one except Akane could see his face and gave Akane a small wink, this made Akane smile happily, after eating, Ranma yawned and announced he was off to hit the sack, everyone else later noticed how tired they were and decided that Ranma had the right idea and decided to turn in as well.

  
Next Chapter: Crossing China, Returning to Japan  
(Coming soon to an Internet near You)  
  



	2. Ranma ½ The Time Will Come Crossing Ch...

Crossing China, Returning to Japan 

Ranma was very quiet on the trip back home so far only breaking his silence to respond when spoken to or when asked a question, Cologne had decided that everyone was in no condition to be walking all the way back and they would be using modern means of Transportation to Return to Japan at her and the tribe's expense, In other words She was paying for the Transportation, but they still had to walk a considerable distance to reach the nearest Train station.

During the walk to the nearest Train station as it was reaching time to have Lunch Cologne called for everyone to take a 1 hour break for lunch, During which Ranma and Cologne made some stew for lunch, Cologne having told Shampoo to try and find some wild vegetables for the stew, "S…Ranma" Cologne started quietly enough for only her and Ranma to Hear Yes Elder? Ranma Politely Responded in Flawless Mandarin just as quiet as Cologne, Cologne Stopped Stirring the Stew and Just Stared at Ranma in shock, for the second time in as many days Ranma had been the first to Completely Shock and or Surprise Cologne in the last 280 Years.

"Ranma" Cologne started again after recovering from her shock, "When I found where you were yesterday I noticed you seemed to be talking with someone, but I could not see who, could you tell me anything about this person, and if you know why I could not see them?" she asked, And since When can you speak Mandarin? Cologne added in Her native tongue, Ranma simply replied with "The time for even myself to know the answer to that has not yet arrived, all that I know is that that time is close at hand. Once that time arrives, you have my word that I will tell you as soon as I can." Then added I'll tell You later! Cologne eyed Ranma curiously then simply Nodded at what Ranma had said, To say that this Disturbed Cologne would be the understatement of the Century, but it was not the only thing that was Disturbing to her, it was Ranma's Sudden Change in Speech and Personality and the fact that he could no suddenly speak Mandarin seemingly perfectly, however Cologne decided to ask about that later.

Ranma? Cologne asked a little later in Mandarin, Yes Elder? Ranma responded in the same language, Ranma, I would like to Offer you a gift. Cologne simply stated, Ranma Raised an Eyebrow on hearing this, and what might this gift be Elder? Ranma Asked, Cologne chuckled a bit just Cologne Ranma, no need for any formalities Cologne then Added as for the Gift, I would like to make you an Amazon Warrior Just then Shampoo had came back with a basket of wild vegetables, and promptly proceeded to drop them in total shock, Shampoo remained speechless as Ranma Looked Thoughtful for a moment before asking And what have I done to Deserve something that would normally be an impossibility in your tribe? This caught Cologne off guard for a moment, but she responded a moment later I see that I cannot avoid telling you this, but I will only tell you what you need to know at this time she said, I see, that will be acceptable Ranma Replied, to that Cologne Nodded and said By you Defeating Saffron in a Single Fight Yesterday You Have Fulfilled Part of a Joketsuzoku Prophecy that is nearly 3000 years old at this point Shampoo collapsed on the ground staring with a look of disbelief on her face, Ranma only Nodded, Cologne Continued and as a result All previous Joketsuzoku claims on you are now null and void at this point Shampoo feinted for a moment before excitedly saying in Flawless Japanese "Great Grandmother, is this true? Or am I hearing things? Can I finally stop this stupid pursuit of Ranma?" Cologne Raised an eyebrow before saying "Yes it is Great Granddaughter, and I am Glad to see that you have ended the dumb blonde act at last" to which Shampoo looked embarrassed, Cologne then added while turning to Ranma "Which reminds me Ranma, why since the end of the battle have you begun speaking more fluently? And when did you learn Mandarin?".

Ranma Looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "After the fight, I broke down many mental barriers, one of which affected my quality of speech, and another of blocked memories a Master I once trained under who taught me various Languages as well as Martial Arts Techniques, I don't remember yet why I had those mental blocks, but I am willing to guess that my 'father' is responsible somehow" Cologne raised an eyebrow at this, but not only at the information about the mental blocks, but the way Ranma had almost spat in disgust when referring to his father, "Ranma, when we return I would like to help you to remove any more blocks that you may have if you would be willing" Ranma Nodded in acceptance and said "I would be very grateful for that Elder" causing Shampoo to feint at the unexpected way Ranma spoke, both Cologne and Ranma chuckled at this, then Cologne turned and said to Ranma "Ranma, Your Defeating of Saffron was something that not even the entire Tribe of the Joketsuzoku combined could have accomplished, and despite that I could tell that you were still Holding back, please tell me, by how much were you Holding back?" On hearing this Ranma got a look of Saddened Regret before saying "A lot more than I should have, my arrogant brainwashed insistence on holding back nearly cost Akane's Life." Ranma grumbled while fighting down anger over it, Ranma's Openness took Cologne by surprise to some degree, but she decided it must have been due to one of the barriers Ranma had spoken of braking down, "you didn't say how much you were holding back Ranma!" Cologne said, in Response Ranma turned and whispered something that only Cologne could hear, resulting in Cologne falling off her Staff...

Next Chapter: The Return.  



	3. Ranma ½ The Time Will Come The Return

The Return 

  
As the Group got off of the train at the Nierma station, Cologne briefly reran the many conversations that her and Ranma had during the trip back from China, to say she was still a bit shocked at how much he was holding back in the battle with Saffron would be the understatement of the century, she also couldn't help but wonder why he privately arranged to meet her on the mall roof at dawn the next morning, the only information he would give was that he would explain tomorrow to avoid possible interferences...

As they neared the Tendo home and the Amazons continued on to the Neko-Katen, Ranma bid them farewell until tomorrow, and thanked them for the help they gave in china.

I get the suspicion that the Boy is up to something... thought Genma, but he abandoned that line of thought when he noticed he was getting quite hungry.

"Tadama!" said Ranma as he entered the Tendo home with Akane & Genma trailing behind, as usual Kasumi was all smiles and cheerfully welcomed them back, Soun was crying a River like usual, and Nabiki was demanding to know everything that happened, Nothing ever changes thought Ranma not yet anyways..., After asking Soun if he could have some privacy until dinnertime in the dojo to relax a little, Ranma told Nabiki that he would tell her about things later when he felt like it, she was a little miffed, but he didn't care at the moment, he simply wanted to relax a little and sort some things out in his mind for the rest of the day.

After putting his things in the room he and Genma shared, Ranma went to the dojo to Meditate, after a couple hours Kasumi came in and told him that dinner would be ready in about an hour, and suggested that he relax in the Furo until then, nodding, Ranma headed to the Furo, as he relaxed in the hot water time passed quickly, and it was Dinnertime before he knew it, after eating dinner at a slower normal pace, and fending off his Fathers attempts to steal his food without even thinking about it, Ranma went and Practiced in the Dojo for a little while, then Disappeared onto the Roof until everyone had gone to sleep.  
Having sorted out a plan for the next day eventually he decided to go to bed.

Just before Dawn Ranma left completely unseen and unheard leaving a note saying he had gone on a short training trip, and would be back as soon as he could.

30 minutes after Dawn on the roof of the mall Cologne had not seen any sign of Ranma yet, nor could she sense him anywhere near, that is until he faded into view in front of her, her only comment being   
"How long?" to which, Ranma Replied with a shrug "10 minutes before you arrived.." Cologne only shook her head, "can you now tell me why you wanted to meet here?" nodding Ranma started  
"Today I am going to visit my Mother, I have not seen her in over 12 years, nor did I know she was still alive until several days before we had to go to China." Cologne simply asked "why is it that you need me to do that?....Or do I want to know?" Ranma replied by handing a rather battered book to Cologne saying  
"Read this, and the contract in the front and you will know why..." Taking the book Cologne looked at the cover which read "Journal of Genma Saotome – Training Journey with Ranma" taking a brief look at Ranma who nodded to go ahead, Cologne began to read, about 2 hours later Cologne visibly was having great difficulty controlling her anger, the first comment out of Cologne's mouth being  
"in all my 350 years on this earth I have never heard of stupidity being taken to such an extreme!"  
sadly nodding, Ranma said "That is the main reason why I need you with me, I have to break this to my Mother in a way that she can handle it" then he added with a tone of Regret "and the fact that I barely remember her makes it a thousand times more difficult!" having finaly calmed down Cologne said  
"I will do everything that I can to see that this works out for the best Ranma!" then she added  
"Pardon the comment, but how you could be related to that insult to humanity, I don't know."  
Nodding in agreement Ranma said "shall we be on our way then?" Nodding, Cologne and Ranma both left heading to Ranma's Mother's house.

  
Next Chapter: Mom! I'm Home!  


Authors Note: Sorry for the Long Delay in Updating, I will try to update more frequently unless more unexpected problems occour...


End file.
